narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shoribu Shinogeru
Shoribu Shinogeru is a mysterious entity. He exists, but at the same time, he doesn't. He resides in his own little world, almost completely isolated from the events that have taken place since his self banishment to the realm. He has been known by many names. During his time as a shinobi, his teammates called him "The Zombie" for his inability to be killed. He has taken many blows that would kill a normal man ten times over, but he has survived them all. He has kept his secret to his ability to ignore damage hidden to everyone except himself. When he turned twenty, he created a powerful technique; One that revives all living cells in his body. Skin cells, brain cells, any cell within his body, he can revive, granting him immortality. Shoribu knew people would use this to his advantage, so he kept himself hidden for many years, making sure no one knew of his secret. But with the ever expanding shinobi world, he knew it would only be a matter of time before they'd find him and his secret. So he created a realm of his own, one that resides between dimensions linking the Shinobi world to other worlds. Since then, he has watched the shinobi realm, hoping that one day he can return without having to fight. Legend has it that he appears in the subconsciousness of those he deems worthy of visiting in order to pass on his nearly infinite knowledge. Background Shoribu was born to Kenage and Sassou Shinogeru two hundred years ago, when the Shinobi world was within the strong grips of the Warring States Pariod. Kenage was renowned for her abilities with Lava Release, capable of turning dry earth beds into lakes of lava, whereas Sassou was a master of Storm Release, capable of summoning powerful storms as strong as supercells, capable of creating hail, torrential downpours and tornadoes. These Kekkei Genkai were passed on to Shoribu. His life was fairly average, for the most part. When he turned ten, his parents trained him on how to use the natures he learned, along with the Kekkei Genkai he inherited. He took these teachings to heart, using them as a motivation to constantly improve his abilities. As he slowly got older, he began harnessing new natures until he had a grasp of all five basic elements. When Shoribu turned twenty, he began utilizing his Fire Release, Water Release and Lightning Release to create a powerful technique; One that would regenerate any cell in his body. Early in his career as a shinobi, he used this to his advantage, cheating death at every corner by recreating the cells responsible for wound repair. Wounds that would be fatal were healed in minutes as cells stormed over the wounds, and minor wounds healed either in seconds or almost instantly depending on severity. Shoribu knew that people would try to use this to their advantage, though, so he kept his ability a secret from everyone, even his teammates, stubbornly lying about it being just the will to live that keeps him from dying. In a way, it was the will to live, but only the will he created. He spent over a hundred years keeping his secret, only telling his teammates on their deathbed of his abilities. He felt like he needed a purpose, one that death would only interfere with, so he kept on with his regenerative abilities, cheating the basic aspects of aging and death, hoping to search for that purpose. During this time of keeping his secret, the world was in the grip of a civil war. Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju were fighting an intense battle over who controlled the Land of Fire. He knew that if anyone found his secret, they would try to use him as a tool. He could not let that happen. So he began utilizing the power he gained over his one hundred years of existence to create a realm; one that existed at the center of all the dimensions that linked the shinobi world to countless others; This was his safe haven, his sanctuary. As the war waged on, Shoribu observed the war come to an end, and one after another take its place. He began to doubt that he would ever find his purpose, but he still kept his regenerative abilities going until he surrounded the realm with them, letting the realm do the job for him. Though Shoribu never fought in a true battle, he could use the realm to his advantage by creating clones who had the skills of the shinobi he observed, each one gaining new skills, so he could constantly keep his abilities finely tuned. It still wasn't enough for him, for he still needed to find his purpose. He was a Taskmaster without a task. But then, inspiration hit him. He decided he could change the shinobi world in his own way. Over time, he would observe shinobi he deemed to have a very high moral standing, and would appear to them in a vision, giving them motivation to bring peace to the land. Though he has failed many times to achieve this purpose, he kept at it, and still keeps at it, hoping that one day, it will prove to be the purpose he was looking for. Appearance Shoribu is a fairly tall and physically fit man, with piercing brown eyes that gave him a unique aura. His hair was always a mess, with a lazy clump resting over the right side of his face as the rest of his hair waved in a hue of brown. On both of his ears were earrings, chained with two small orbs at the end of them. His outfit consisted of a simple uniform. A dark, pale green outfit that composed of a long sleeved shirt with golden buttons and collar links, loose, long legged pants and a pair of simple boots. Personality Shoribu is an energetic and eccentric figure who is culturally awkward and was very resourceful while having a soft spot for children when he was still within the shinobi world. But he appears to be susceptible to negative changes in personality, such as a use of deception. This appeared to stem from a self-loathing towards his past actions, using a facade of arrogance to hide the guilt for companions that he wronged, and showing mercy to his enemies even after they took many lives. But despite his ruthlessness and arrogance, Shoribu would only resort to violence if needed to protect those dear to him even it meant throwing himself into the brunt of the storm. Abilities Shoribu's abilities, when forced in a spot where had had to fight, were always at full display, utilizing every element he had at his disposal in a wide array of attacks that left his opponents dazed and confused, unable to keep up with his endless chakra supply. At three hundred and twenty years of age, he now utilizes a powerful Genjutsu that allows him to go through the minds of those he deems worthy, hoping to spread his knowledge and goals of peace to other shinobi who shared similar goals. He has also given up the reigns of combat and settled into a more pacifistic, if somewhat awkward, nature. Ninjutsu Though he didn't fancy himself much of a fighter, Shoribu's skills with ninjutsu were shown at a young age to be at the peak of perfection. Capable of using nearly every high level skill at the time with ease, he constantly impressed his superiors and made his parents proud. By utilizing his Lava and Storm Release, he could combine them to create powerful techniques, including storms that rained drops of lava on his foes, causing a tremendous amount of damage. Intelligence Shoribu wasn't the most intelligent of the group, but he was quick to adapt to the events taking place around him. He was more of a follower than a leader, utilizing ideas of his teammates to come up with his own strategies. As Shoribu got older, his intelligence grew, eventually becoming almost infinite. His knowledge of events during his timeline are endless, having observed the shinobi world for centuries. Genjutsu As Shoribu created his realm, he slowly began to create a powerful Genjutsu, hoping to spread peace by linking with the shinobi he deemed to have a powerful moral compass. By using this Genjutsu, Shoribu could link to the mind of a shinobi he deemed worthy, and give them the motivation to let them strive towards the road to peace and to continue showing their potential successors that path.